Castlevania: Requiem of the Moon
by Duke9295
Summary: Castlevania rises up in Japan, and the only one that can save the world, or destroy it, is Naruto Uzumaki. Looking for a co-author. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Castlevania.
1. Character Bio: Castlevania Characters

_The year is 2016, 17 years after the final defeat of Count Dracula. In the town of Konoha, two boys, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, will find their lives changed forever when Castlevania rises up once again during the March 9th Eclipse._

* * *

So I've been wanting to do this since I saw the Netflix series and become more or less obsessed with the franchise. However, I just can't figure out how I'd write it, so I'm looking for a co-author to help me out. Now I've got Castlevania and Original Characters done. I'm just stressing out about the Naruto Characters. Oh, and don't worry about the OC's, they'll tie into Castlevania Canon.

* * *

**The Spirit of Dracula**

**The Devil Forgemasters** (Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Villains)

**Medusa**

**Frankenstein's Monster**

**Carmilla**

**Succubus**

**Laura**

**Godbrand**

**War**, Death's Brother

**Death**

**Famine**, Death's Brother

**Pestilence**, Death's Sister

**Alistair Bernhard**, son of Walter Bernhard

* * *

**Maybelle McCloud**, a girl with magical powers tied to Genya

**Row Danasty**, Descendant of Grant Danasty

**Genya Arikado**, **Alucard**, Son of Dracula

**Julia Fernandez**, Descendant of Carrie Fernandez

**Joseph Morris**, Great-Grandson of Jonathan Morris

**Julius Belmont**, the Most Powerful Belmont

**Yoko Belnades**, A descendant of Sypha Belnades

**Hammer**, A military man

**Leila Arikado**, Genya and Maria Renard's daughter

**Sid Belmont**, Julius' nephew and apprentice

**Victor Belmont**, Julius' brother and Sid's father

**Raven Belmont**, Victor's wife and Sid's mother

**Rei Nagisa**, A new girl at Konoha High

**The Town of Konoha** (Naruto and other supporting characters)


	2. Character Bio: Devil Forgemasters

Bio: Devil Forgemasters

* * *

Date of Foundation: 1999 (Originally dismantled in 1479)

* * *

History: When Dracula first declared war on humanity, he enlisted a small army of beings trained in the dark arts, I am aware this may not be correct summarization of these people, but to be fair it was a long time ago (Like over 600 years ago). These men and women became the Devil Forgemasters, the makers of Dracula's army. However, they disbanded after Dracula's first death and were never used again after a number of them had betrayed Dracula. In 1999, the descendants of the Devil Forgemasters reestablished the order as a cult following a false god called Jashin, meant to summon back Dracula, using one of the young adults born the same year.

* * *

Powers: Devil Forgemasters are able to use Familiar Crafts, tools design to be forges for use in creating monsters to roam Castlevania or to attack the outside world once Dracula fully returns.

* * *

**(Potential) Members:**

-Sasuke Uchiha

-Zabuza Momochi

-Haku

-Orochimaru

-Itachi Uchiha

-Suigetsu Hozuki

-Karin

-Jugo

-Nagato/Pain

-Obito Uchiha

-Sasori

-Deidara

-Danzo Shimura

-Mizuki

-Kakuzu

-Hidan

-Konan

-Fu Yamanaka

-Torune Aburame

-Kankuro

-Temari

-Gaara

-Kabuto Yakushi

* * *

_**Any Recommendations?**_


	3. Character Bio: Dracula's Spirit

Bio: The Spirit of Dracula

Voice Actor: _Graham McTavish_

Date of Birth: 1999 (Originally c. 1062)

History: Originally Mathias Cronqvist, a tactician from the early crusades, he forsake his humanity following the death of his wife Elisabetta. After that, he spent the next thousand years waging war against humanity, especially the Belmont Clan. During his long lifetime, everytime he rose up, a Belmont (Or an ally of the Belmonts) would rise up to strike him down. This process repeated for centuries until 1999, when the latest Belmont, Julius Belmont, sealed Castlevania within an eclipse thanks to the help of his many allies. And although Dracula's ties to the Earth were destroyed, those born in 1999 had a potential to be reincarnated as him, and so Dracula's ghost remains trapped in another dimension, awaiting for something to free him and claim his new body.

Personality: The spirit of Dracula is just that: a spirit, a ghost, a specter tied to the world with only one desire: The destruction of humanity. Gone is the being that inspired the legions of hell to follow him, all that remains is a shell of a great being. There is one thing it is looking for: The reincarnation of Dracula's humanity so that it may return to its former glory.

Powers: The spirit of Dracula is more of a ghost than a vampire, because of this it is immune to weapons, maybe even the Vampire Killer. It has power over fire, as well as the void and chaos. It is also a shapeshifter, capable of taking on any form.

Appearance: The spirit of Dracula is an exact double of the Dragon, with a black cloak, a black suit with a white frill, an almost skeletal face with long white hair and a white goatee. His features are unnatural, with sharp claws, pointed ears, a sharp (Almost skeletal) face, fangs, and blood red eyes. Around his neck is a choker with the Crimson Stone in place.

"**What is a man other than miserable secrets?"**


	4. Character Bio: Death

Bio: Death

Voice: _Patrick Seitz_

Date of Birth: Eons ago

History: Death is one of the four concepts of the end of life, a personification of death itself. He has been immortalized throughout history as various gods, such as Hades. During the end times of Walter Bernhard, the tactician Mathias Cronqvist discovered the Crimson Stone, allowing him to become the master of Death and create the process to become Dracula. For the next thousand years he served Dracula until 1999. When Castlevania was sealed away for good, he rounded up his brothers and sister to find a way to resurrect Dracula and continue the war on humanity.

Personality: Death is fanatically loyal to Dracula, however, he isn't afraid to fight his possible reincarnation if he refuses his lineage.

Powers: Of the four horsemen, Death is the most powerful, for his is the finality of life. His weapon is a whip-like scythe, capable of stealing souls from lesser foes. He is capable of many elemental attacks and summoning the undead.

Appearance: He is a skeletal being with raven wings and a cloak of shadows, riding atop a skeletal horse. However, under the cloak he has a more powerful form.

"**Soon my Master will return to the mortal plane, and for once, ALL Belmont's will be NO MORE!"**


	5. Character Bio: Alistair Bernhard

Bio: Alistair Bernhard

* * *

Voice: _Dan Southworth (Vergil - Devil May Cry)_

* * *

Date of Birth: 1093

* * *

History: Alistair Bernhard is the sole child Walter Bernhard had during his vampiric life. He is a Dhampir, born to a woman in Walter's harem. Hearing of how his mighty father was killed by Leon Belmont while growing made him grow a deep hatred for the Belmont Family as well as Dracula for his hand in his father's death. However, he was smart enough to know he was nowhere near strong enough like his father, and definitely not as strong as Dracula. So he built up an army in secret, using whatever means he could, using his gift of eternal life to create a cult around him and his father. Following the events of Richter Belmont's worst night, he was able to make his cult into a false vampire hunting society not unlike the Order of Ecclesia, hiding the fact that it was founded by a vampire itself. By the time Dracula was defeated for good, his order was remade into Bernhard Industries, a front for his cult to take over the world in secret. Now that Castlevania has returned, he goes there to absorb Dracula's soul, to become the most powerful vampire in existence, and destroy the Belmont Clan for his vengeance.

* * *

Personality: He is everything Alucard is and isn't. He revels in his vampirism, faux affable to those around him, loves his vampire father and doesn't even bother to remember the name of his human mother. He is just as depraved as his father, wishing petty vengeance against two families that honestly forgot about his father.

* * *

Powers: A master of dark magic, and a shapeshifter into various forms, he is superhuman like any other Dhampir, he uses a custom made blade designed to break apart into a whip, a mockery of the Vampire Killer.

* * *

Appearance: He is a relatively young looking man with a lean face, a mane of red hair, and dressed in a blue business suit.

* * *

"**I have waited a thousand years for this night!"**


	6. Character Bio: Carmilla

Bio: Carmilla

Voice Actress: _Jamie Murray_

History: Carmilla first served Dracula during his first war against humanity. Since the fall of Dracula, she's decided it was time for her to rise as the new lord of darkness, so she has decided to journey to Dracula's returned castle to absorb his soul and become the Queen of Darkness. But for now she has no army, so she's working with Alastair Bernhard...For now.

Personality: Carmilla was originally a blind servant of Dracula trying to earn his love, but after centuries of losses has jaded her to Dracula's rule. Now she's become a power hungry tyrant who is trying to manipulate all sides to become ruler.

Powers: She is capable of summoning a mask to use as an avatar of her power as well as a skull to ride on. She is capable of summoning balls of energy to use for attacking.

Appearance: She has platinum blonde hair and a sculpted face with a pointed chin, ruby red lips, and a black and red dress with gold accents and long, red fingernails.

"**I think it's time I took a turn ruling."**


	7. Character Bio: Godbrand

Bio: Godbrand

Voice: _Peter Stormare_

Date of Birth: Unknown

History: Godbrand was a viking when he became a vampire. He's been rather obscure for the last thousand years, something that annoys him. He came to Castlevania with Carmilla because he thinks he's finally had a shot with her.

Personality: A loudmouth who is obsessed with the raiders pleasures. He thinks highly of himself, but is too stupid and surprisingly too cowardly to make a move without knowing he'll come out on top. He is a major misanthrope, seeing humans as cattle, forgetting he himself was once human. However, he is insightful, seeing that what's going on in Castlevania's return is strange, even by Dracula standards.

Powers: He's nothing but a common vampire, but is skilled in the use of the sword and axe.

Appearance: He has a mane of red hair, and dressed in slacks and armor, leaving his chest exposed.

"**If there's anything I like more than blood, battle, and maybe a good fucking, is sailing the night seas."**


	8. Character Bio: Laura

Bio: Laura

Voice: _Stephanie Sheh_

Date of Birth: Unknown (First appeared in 1792)

History: At random points in her time as a Belmont enemy, Carmilla was sometimes accompanied by a girl named Laura. She is a vampire created by Carmilla to serve as a companion, taking on various roles for the girl, such as lover and even (Gulp) mother.

Personality: Desperate to please her mistress, she emulates much of her master, but is extremely childish. She enjoys games and tricks, something her master encourages.

Powers: She has powers similar to, but weaker than, Carmilla, as well as other classic powers a vampire has.

Appearance: She has the appearance of a teenage girl, with pale skin and other vampire traits. Her eyes tend to look like they're glowing in certain angles. She dresses very similarly to Stella and Loretta, with a gothica theme.

"**I won't disappoint my mistress."**


	9. Character Bio: Medusa

Bio: Medusa

Voice Actress: _Mary Elizabeth McGlynn_

Date of Birth: Unknown

History: Medusa was originally a gorgon warrior serving Walter Bernhard for the sadistic pleasure of creating her art gallery out of the stone remains of her victims. After the defeat by Leon Belmont, it almost got to be customarily to have a Medusa in each generation of the Gorgon Clan, with them taking pride in serving Dracula. This Medusa is no different, although it's clear that she's just an elite grunt in the eyes of the enemies.

Personality: Medusa sees serving the forces of darkness as tradition, and fighting the forces of good something that must be done.

Powers: This Medusa is not only a versatile enemy, using her body to traverse her stage, as well as an expert archer. And if her head is severed, it will continue to function, floating around whilst enlarged to be make use of her hair as weapons.

Appearance: Normally, Medusa has a well sculpted face, has fangs, golden eyes, and snakes for hair. Her breasts are bare, her hands clawed, and her arms and tail scaled.

"**I always thought to put business before pleasure. But with you, handsome, I'll get to have both at once."**


	10. Character Bio: War

Bio: War

Voice: _Liam O'Brien_

Date of Birth: Eons ago

History: War is one of the four concepts of the end of life, a personification of war itself. He has been immortalized to mortals as war gods. Unlike his brother Death, he saw no purpose in serving Dracula, so he never partook in any fights. But since the fall of Dracula, there has been a major reduction in mystical combat and in the monsters that struck terror in humanity, something he is dependant on. So he's going along with his brother, for now at least.

Personality: War thrives in combat, and will take any form necessary, and to him there are no rules, there is winning and dying. There is no cheating, there are no morals, just fighting. He doesn't think highly of Dracula since he's failed so many times, but he sees the point in keeping him around to incite the eternal struggle with the Belmonts.

Appearance: A red cloaked being with steel arms, riding a fiery horse. However, under the cloak is a much more powerful form.

"**What makes you think I won't kill you woman? I am War, and with War, there is nothing but winning and dying."**


	11. Character Bio: Famine

Bio: Famine

Voice: _Mark Hamill_

Date of Birth: Eons ago

History: Famine is one of the four concepts of the end of life, a personification of famine itself. Unlike War and Death, he's been personified as more obscure gods, something that irritates him. Unlike Death, he didn't see the point in serving Dracula, a former mortal. He only agreed to fight this time after Death managed to convince War, as well as a minor note of how the only form of famine are starving poor people in less lucky countries.

Personality: Famine is a being in constant hunger, always craving more than he needs. He doesn't think highly of Dracula, and is actually envious of his brothers due to their higher popularity in mythologies. That being said, he can fall to peer pressure under the two.

Appearance: Famine wears silver armor that is a size too big, with green skin, wielding a shapeshifting scale, riding a scrawny black horse. However, under the armor he has a more powerful form.

"**I'm a being always hungry. And what I want, is to be recognized like my foolish brothers."**


	12. Character Bio: Pestilence

Bio: Pestilence

Voice: _Karen Strassman_

Date of Birth: Eons ago

History: Pestilence is one of the four concepts of the end of life, a personification of pestilence itself. Unlike War and Death, she has been deified as more obscure gods, something she is indifferent to. Unlike Death, she saw no point in serving Dracula, a former mortal. When Death made his offer, she was the first to accept thanks to pestilence becoming few and in between.

Personality: Pestilence is indifferent to much around her, only going from one passion to another, like locust. But if you get to know her...She's very repulsive.

Appearance: She is dressed in a black cloak and hat, with a beak mask, not unlike Plague Doctors. She rides a old, grey horse, reeking of shit and followed by flies. However, under her suit she has a more powerful form.

"**Just go with the flow, baby."**


	13. Character Bio: Succubus

Bio: Succubus

Voice: _Wendee Lee_

Date of Birth: Unknown

History: Since the days of Walter Bernhard, the Succubus species has sworn fealty to the Vampire Lords, with many starting to serve Dracula as he becomes the greatest and most powerful.

Personality: The Succubus is fun loving and hedonistic, enjoying what she can. She's actually quite friendly, wanting to have fun with her enemies rather than fighting, but will if she must. She prefers to keep those that she likes around like pets that way she can maximise her enjoyment. That being said, she isn't afraid to act like a monster if need be.

Powers: The Succubus is a master of illusion, as well as knife sharp claws and wings for flight. She is capable of using her powers of seduction to absorb the soul of her opponent.

Appearance: She is skimpily dressed, with a corset, stiletto heels, and stockings. She has blonde hair and black horns. She is very curvaceous, with black bat-like wings on her back.

"**I'd rather have fun with you...But I can get nasty if need be!"**

_(Personal Author's Note: First of all, I want to apologize to anyone I have insulted with these repeated character bio's. I am doing this for two reasons: One, I am looking for a co-author to help me write this since my plate is full with other stories that I'm trying to finish and this is so that I could possibly interest someone. And Two, I am posting these (Like the Devil Forgemasters, Bosses, and Naruto heroes) so that y'all can comment and suggest if I should change something up (Like make Satan a villain, although that'd be kinda crazy to try and add him). Oh, and just so y'all know I make sure not to spoil any major twist in the story, and not every character will get a character bio (So if I were to make Satan appear, I would never spoil that so quickly, I'm not that insane). Now I hope I answered any criticism of my decision, if not I'll try to explain it better.)_


	14. Character Bio: Frankenstein's Monster

Bio: Frankenstein's Monster

Voice Actor: _Sean Chiplock (Noob Saibot)_

Date of Creation: 1476 (Destroyed and Recreated repeatedly)

History: The creature was originally conscripted for creation by Dracula for his first war, using the Frankenstein Family to create him out of the flesh of many corpses. Since it's first destruction, the Frankenstein Family was used for 500 years to create more of the Creature to be used as a security guard.

Personality: The creature is stupid and slow, yet very dangerous.

Powers: The creature is very durable, and strong, and even able to channel a minor form of lightning from it's body.

Appearance: The creature is an amalgam of many bodies, stitched together, but other than the mismatched skin it looks very human, if ugly.

"**I like death."**


	15. Character Bio: Alucard

Bio: Genya Arikado (Alucard)

Voice: _Yuri Lowenthal_

Date of Birth: c. 1456

History: Born to the union of Vlad Dracula and Lisa Tepes, Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes is one of the few Dhampir in the world. He appeared to the world aiding Trevor Belmont and his allies in stopping his father's reign of terror after the murder of his mother. Afterwards, guilt ridden he entered a long sleep, when he reawoken, he fought alongside Trevor's descendant Richter Belmont and his lover Maria Renard. Afterwards, Alucard went to live with Richter and Maria, with whom he had his daughter Leila. Unfortunately, father and daughter outlived the mother, and so returned to their slumber together. In 1999, the duo were reawakened for Dracula's final battle. Afterwards, they joined the church to fight any other future threat. This takes him to Japan, when he learns of Alistair Bernhard's plan to steal Dracula's powers.

Personality: Alucard, at first glance, looks like a cool individual of few words and strong determination. However, he also endures great suffering because of his blood curse, a curse to roam the world forever fighting and he suffered deeply due to the death of his mother Lisa, by human hands in which made him feel cold and bitterness toward humans. Alucard is pessimistic, always has a plan for everything, leaves nothing to chance and will do everything necessary to end Dracula regardless of the cost. Alucard always seems to stay away from the people around him, given his vampiric condition. However, he is capable of love for others.

Powers: Alucard is a dangerous user of Dark Magic (Like hellfire), shapeshifting (Into a bat or msit), and summoner that is super fast, super strong, and a skilled swordsman.

Appearance: He is a tall and lean man with dyed black hair kept in a smooth, swept style. He wears a black tuxedo with a red handkerchief.

"**My father shall not return as the Prince of Darkness. No matter what."**


	16. Character Bio: Julius Belmont

Bio: Julius Belmont

Voice: _Nikolaj Coster-Waldau_

Date of Birth: 1980

History: Julius Belmont is the younger brother of Victor and uncle of Sid. In 1999, his brother was grievously wounded by Dracula, and Julius used the Vampire Killer to destroy Dracula for good. But when he learnt that Dracula may return in 2016, he scrambled to get what allies he could to save the world once more.

Personality: Friendly and honorable, he's willing to see the best in every situation, such as the fact that one of his allies may be a reincarnated Dracula, so if he were to be forced to fight them, he'd give them a chance to redeem themselves. He takes his duty of training Sid very seriously. He feels like he stole a great honor from his brother for having destroyed Dracula.

Powers: He has access to the Vampire Killer, the most powerful whip in existence. He is also capable of holy magic.

Appearance: He has red hair kept in a loose ponytail, with a red beard and a leather jacket with cheetah print on the inside, jeans, and boots.

"**There is a certain sense of...Honor in those that may inherit Dracula's will."**


	17. Character Bio: Leila Arikado

Bio: Leila Arikado

Voice: _Grey DeLisle_

Date of Birth: 1805

History: Born Leila Renard, she is the daughter of Alucard and Maria Renard. When she outlived her mother, she went into a deep slumber with her father. She was reawakened in 1999, helping Julius Belmont stop her grandfather, who at this point lost any ability to comprehend humanity like he did with Elizabetha and Lisa. Since then, she and her father had been in hiding, with herself taking up the name Leila Arikado.

Personality: While she can be melancholic like her father, she refuses to turn her back on humanity in the way her father did, especially the way her grandfather did. So she tries to be upbeat, and knows that the fact that evil cannot truly be destroyed, she's okay with it as long as people are still willing to fight.

Powers: Leila has powers similar to her father, such as super speed and longevity. However, since she's more human than vampire, she cannot do some of the things he can, like shapeshift.

Appearance: She has her mother's flowing golden hair and her father's golden eyes. Her face is well sculpted, and her frame small, just standing up to her father's chin. She dresses in an emerald sweater and jeans.

"**There is no fate. No God's Plan. This world has seen war and death for as long as it's existed. But when that is overcome, there is love and hope above all else. So those that gave up to become monsters...I just don't get how they don't see what a beautiful world this is. There is no fate or plan...And that's amazing."**


	18. Character Bio: Victor Belmont

Bio: Victor Belmont

Voice: _Anthony Howell_

Date of Birth: 1977

History: The brother of Julius Belmont, husband of Raven Belmont, and father of Sid Belmont.

Personality: He is very calm and collected when it comes to battle. Outside, he's a dork when it comes to his family. He likes to act like a big brother to Julius, from teasing to minor hazing, which Julius finds to be his way of showing affection.

Powers: He wields a combat whip while his brother uses the Vampire Killer. He wears a cloak of flight that gives him angelic wings and boots of speed that lets him run fast enough to cross water.

Appearance: Victor's appearance is a mix of ancient and modern. He wears a green vest with brass fittings over a white coat with a hood. Beneath this he wears a white tunic or button-shirt. In terms of armor he wears steel leggings and a matching left full-arm gauntlet, with a leather glove on his right hand. He wears two belts, one of which holds the gauntlet in place. His trousers appear to be green lizard skin, under leather chaps. Most notably, he also appears to have at least two tattoos, one on his chest and one on his right arm. Victor's face is heavily scarred, one over his right eye and the bridge of his noses, and one under his left eye. His right eye is apparently permanently closed by his scarification. He also has a full beard and mustache.

"**Let this be the last battle of the Belmont Clan."**

(A/N: Okay...I know that I've been spewing out biographies a lot. And for those that hate them, again I am sorry. I'm just trying to finish what I promised I'd do and get them all out. Now you can hate me for that, but I'm sticking to my belief that this task should be done 100%. Now if it'll help y'all feel better, I'll start writing the first chapter myself. But just to be clear, I still need to do this with a co-author. So please, instead of giving constructive criticism for my choices, why don't y'all volunteer as co-author? Nuff Said.)


	19. Character Bio: Hammer

Bio: Hammer

Voice: _Kevin Michael Richardson_

Date of Birth: 2001

History: A 15-year old military enthusiast, he wants to grow up and join the army like his father. He was actually in Japan for vacation when he came to Castlevania. So until he figures out how to get home, he's opening up a shop.

Personality: Amiable and a gentleman, he is shy around women and is quite envious of those that are able to have women swoon after them. However, he isn't bitter. He grew up learning how to run a business, and is enthusiastic about joining the army.

Powers: He's just a normal guy, whose been trying to get in shape for the army. He does have a good business sense to run a shop.

Appearance: He is wearing jeans and a green button up shirt, and boots. He has the stubble of his first beard growing in, and shaved his hair into a buzz cut.

"**Please help yerself to my shop!"**


	20. Character Bio: Raven Belmont

Bio: Raven Belmont

Voice: _Evangeline Lilly_

Date of Birth: 1977

History: Raven married Victor Belmont after the Battle of 1999, and had their son Sid in 2002. She was trained as an archer as a child, so she knows how to fight. She came along to Castlevania because of this. Along the way, she got basic self defense training.

Personality: She is a very protective wife and mother, but she knows her faults so she stays on the sidelines.

Powers: She was trained in archery and self-defense, but unfortunately even that is average in comparison to her allies.

Appearance: She has dark hair she keeps in a bun, a sharp face, and is dressed in a white sweater and black slacks.

"**If my family dies, I'm making sure Dracula goes down with me."**


	21. Character Bio: Yoko Belnades

Bio: Kyoko "Yoko I" Belnades

Voice: _Karen Strassman_

Date of Birth: 1987

History: Kyoko Belnades is a distant descendant of the Belnades Clan, a cousin to the Belmont and Fernandez Family. She is a powerful witch. Kyoko Belnades is the mother of Yoko Belnades (I did this retcon because I realized after publishing that Yoko would be 5). She was brought along by Julius Belmont to help him destroy Castlevania this time around, like her father Zouk Belnades in 1999.

Personality: Kyoko has a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. Kyoko is a soft-spoken, polite, and caring woman. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty. Despite her sense of duty, she will also heal almost anybody around her. With her grace and kind manners, she lets others know quietly that while she may be soft, she is not to be taken lightly. Despite her gentle nature, enemies and even some allies know to fear her. She doesn't like being called Yoko since that's her daughter's name.

Powers: She has been trained to use the Belnades Staff, a weapon passed down from generations by Sypha Belnades herself. She is able to channel fire, ice and lightning, as well as healing powers.

Appearance: Yoko has long orange hair and a youthful face, she wears a yellow long sleeved shirt striped with white and red horizontal lines, a blue denim skirt and white kitten heel shoes.

"**Be Whoever You Want To Be."**


	22. Character Bio: Sid Belmont

Bio: Sid Belmont

Voice: _Zach Aguilar (Koichi Hirose)_

Date of Birth: 2002

History: The son of Victor and Raven Belmont, he is the nephew of Julius Belmont. He has been trained by his family since he got out of diapers. When he found out his uncle and father was going to Japan to fight Dracula's return, he stowed away.

Personality: He is young and headstrong, but has a strong sense of justice.

Powers: He's still learning how to fight with a whip, but he has been a video game enthusiast, thus allowing him to know how to hold a weapon, but he's still sloppy.

Appearance: He has brown hair, freckles, and is dressed in a Texas Rangers shirt with jeans.

"**In hindsight, I think my mom was right not to come out here."**


	23. Character Bio: Joseph Morris

Bio: Joseph Morris

Voice: _Ben Diskin_

Date of Birth: 1992

History: Joseph is the great-grandson of Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin. He grew up an apprentice of Victor Belmont, using a normal whip while the Belmonts use the Vampire Killer. He came along with the Belmont Clan to fight the restoration of Dracula.

Personality: Joseph is a hotheaded, impetuous, and confrontational young man. Quick to violently respond to the slightest provocation, Joseph would often get into brawls growing up. However, he deeply respects his elders.

Powers: He is a trained vampire-hunter, and even inherited the ability to use some of his great-grandmother Charlotte's spells.

Appearance: He is the spitting image of his great-grandfather, with a firm face and blue eyes, however, he has brown, spiky hair. He wears jeans, converse, fingerless gloves, goggles, and a hoodie.

"**Oh my god...I'm in Castle-Fucking-Vania."**


	24. Character Bio: Row Danasty

Bio: Row Danasty

Voice: _Troy Baker_

Date of Birth: 1982

History: Born in Denmark, Row Danasty is the descendant of Trevor Belmont's teammate Grant, his family moved to America. He learnt of his ancestor's friendship to the Belmonts, and after a stint in the Navy, became friends with Julius Belmont.

Personality: He has a swagger about him, and is not afraid to speak his mind. He is loyal to his friends however.

Powers: He trained in the US Navy, learning many styles of fighting and self-defense. He also wields his ancestor's knives for combat.

Appearance: He is dressed in jeans, boots, a shirt and duster. He has a stubble of beard, with cropped hair. Next to his left eye is a small scar.

"**Always thought I'd be a pirate like my ancestors."**


	25. Character Bio: Julia Fernandez

Bio: Julia Fernandez

Voice: _Colleen O'Shaughnessey_

Date of Birth: 2001

History: The descendant of Carrie Fernandez, a young girl who fought Dracula, she was kidnapped by Carmilla to be used as a sacrifice to empower Alistair against Dracula.

Personality: Being forced into a dangerous situation against her will, she is less than thrilled that she was brought along for something that had nothing to do with her, but will help the Belmonts and their allies.

Powers: She is really only capable of two types of spells: Fire and Ice, which she uses to the fullest potential.

Appearance: She is a young woman with a green dress, silver hair held up in a red ribbon, with clear blue eyes.

"**So I'm only here because some ancestor of mine met Dracula two hundred years ago!?"**


	26. Character Bio: Maybelle McCloud

Bio: Maybelle McCloud

Voice: _Michelle Ruff_

Date of Birth: 1995

History: Maybelle McCloud is an American girl who has been studying to become a Teacher, and is an old high school friend of Joseph Morris. When Joseph found out about the potential return of Castlevania to be somewhere in Japan, he joined his distant Belmont relatives to help however he can. However, given that he brushed her off rather coldly, she stowed away on his plane, joining him in Japan, and ending up in Castlevania.

Personality: Maybelle is the big sister Joseph never got, always making sure he doesn't get into trouble, and easily makes friends with those around her. She gets flustered around any boy she has a crush on, which doesn't happen too often. She has a special affinity with animals, getting even the most feral to like her. However, she does have some insecurities, such as how she swept herself up in a death-defying adventure just to make sure her friend wasn't hurt, something she feels guilty both of them are experiencing because she didn't know what to say. Ever since going to Castlevania...Something seems familiar...And who is Genya Arikado?

Powers: Maybelle is a very normal girl, so she can't do much other than stay by the entrance, however, she has decided to try and study magic to try and help.

Appearance: She has golden blonde hair that reaches to her waist, with an emerald sweater, jeans, and converse. She also has a faux gold band around her wrists to accessorise.

"**I don't know why, but why does this feel...Familiar?"**


	27. Character Bio: Rei Nagisa

Bio: Rei Nagisa

Voice: _Amanda Winn-Lee_

Date of Birth: 1999

History: Rei Nagisa is a mysterious new transfer student in Konoha, who joined her classmates when they were sent to Castlevania. She preferably stays in the much safer part of the castle with Hammer and the others.

Personality: Rei is socially withdrawn, seemingly emotionless, and rarely interacts with anyone

Powers: She showcases no real powers during her time in Castlevania.

Appearance: Rei has a slender woman, and could be mistaken for anorexic, she has chin-length brown hair, and amber eyes. She wears a standard school uniform.

"**Why are we here?"**


	28. Character Bio: Konoha Village (Last Bio)

Bio: Konoha Village

Date of Foundation: 1949

History: The village of Konoha was founded relatively recently. For whatever reason, Konoha was decided to be where Castlevania returned.

Powers: They are normal humans, but once they came to Castlevania, everyone started gaining powers.

**(Potential Citizens)**

-Naruto Uzumaki

-Sakura Haruno

-Kakashi Hatake

-Sai

-Yamato

-Hinata Hyuuga

-Kiba Inuzuka

-Shino Aburame

-Kurenai Yuhi

-Shikamaru Nara

-Choji Akimichi

-Ino Yamanaka

-Asuma Sarutobi

-Hiruzen Sarutobi

-Karui

-Iruka Umino

-Jiraiya

-Rock Lee

-Tsunade

-Neji Hyuuga

-Tenten

-Might Guy

-Konohamaru Sarutobi

-Hanabi Hyuuga

-Shizune

(Author's Note: OKAY! Now we are done with the character bios. Now then, I'll try to write as much as I can, but as far as I know I can only write one chapter by myself. I need a co-author.)


	29. Chapter 1 (FINALLY!)

So to begin with, I want to thank those that have stuck by me with the bios. I know they got tedious, and I know quite a few people hated them. And I am trying to apologize. I did that for my sake to do a necessary retcon if necessary (IE Kyoko Belnades). But to make it clear, I am only writing this one chapter until I get a co-author. I do not think of myself as a very capable writer of all my projects without a little help. However, I'll write what I can.

Chapter 1: We Finally Begin

The year is 2016. The place is Japan. There's an eclipse that will be seen soon and everyone in Konoha Village is swarming to watch it.

I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I attend high school with some of my friends. One of my friends, Hinata Hyuuga, asked if we could watch the eclipse together. Part of me thinks she asked me out, but another part thinks she's too out of my league to even consider it a date. But what's strange is...I don't remember anything else.

Anyway, I wake up on a stone cold floor, with my head sitting on a warm pillow. It's when I open my eyes that I realize I'm in Hinata's lap. I awake quickly in shock. She giggles, "T-Thank goodness you woke up, Naruto-Kun."

I look around and realize that I'm in some strange place with brick walls, and an opening where smoke is flowing out of...whatever it is. I ask, "Um...Hinata-Chan, where are we?"

"You are where we are meant to be. Welcome to Castlevania."

I turn to look behind Hinata to see two strange people. On the left is a woman with fair, if pale, skin, a lot of blonde hair, in an emerald sweater and jeans. On the right is a man with pale, almost grey skin, and black hair, really black like it was dyed, dressed like a businessman. But they share one thing in common: Their eyes. Those unnatural golden eyes. Given the more mature voice that spoke I'd wager that it was the man that spoke. I confusingly say, "Um...Hi?"

The girl bows and speaks with a sultry voice, "Greetings."

The man introduces himself, "My name is Genya Arikado. This is my daughter, Leila. Now I have a question to ask...What are you doing here?"

I answer, "Um, I was going to watch the eclipse, with Hinata-Chan, then I woke up here. I don't remember anything between that."

Leila notes, "So that means someone brought you here."

I confusingly ask, "Um, I know you said we're in 'Castlevania,' but what is that?"

Genya explains, "It is the castle of Dracula, sealed away in an eclipse."

I just get a brain fart, "Wuh?"

I noticed something behind them, and it's a monster, with blue skin, curved horns, leathery wings, and a spear about to be lunged into Arikado's back. I rush to push him out of the way, screaming, "Behind you!"

Arikado moves out of the way, but I still push the monster off its feet. It hits it's head on the hard floor, it's head cracked open. It had black blood, oozing out of the wound, with what looked like bits of crystals somewhere in there. And all of a sudden, a blue flame rises out of the wound, and the fireball suddenly hits me. I scream and close my eyes, expecting to be lit on fire. I fell on my butt and start thrashing. I realise that the only pain I feel is from landing on my butt. So I look over and ask, "Where'd the fire go?"

Hinata stammers, "I-I-Inside you, Naruto-Kun."

Leila explains, "That blue fire you saw was the spirit of the monster you just slew. It's now apart of you, and thus you can call upon its power. In this case, you can summon his spear for combat."

Arikado tells me, "Concentrate on a spear, and it will be in your hands. This will continue with more monsters you might face in this castle."

The two leave, but I clear my throat, "Wait, you can't just leave us here!"

Leila snickers, "Do you think you're the only one's here in this castle? There are others from your town here, as well as our friends."

Arikado warns, "But be careful, take in too many souls, and I'll be forced to kill you. Find the throne of Dracula, slay the master of this castle, and you'll be saved."

Arikado and Leila swipe their hands in the air, and Leila states, "This courtyard is now protected from monsters, so if anyone is in here, they're safe."

After they leave, I turn to Hinata and swear, "Hinata-Chan, I'll be right back. I'm going to find out what's going on and then I'll get us out of here."

Hinata nods in approval, "I believe in you, Naruto-Kun."

I run off...Towards my destiny.

Jeez that sounds more stupid than it did in my head.

ROTM

So Naruto ran out of the courtyard into a stone hallway. And there are zombies, right out of a movie staring at me. They start limping towards me. So he decided to see if he could summon the spear. And out of black smoke, a spear shoots right out of his hand and hits a Zombie in the face. It fades away in black smoke as the Spear returns to my hand. Naruto swings it around, slicing off the heads of zombies. Eventually, there's no more left in the room and Naruto proceeds to the next room. By the door he sees a hole that's too high to jump into it. He might look into that later.

In the next room, there is a flight of stairs. The layout is strange, like some just cut off to a drop, others beside others yet out of reach even by jumping. There are a few bats lingering on the ceiling, which creeps Naruto out. Down a flight of stairs is a body of water. And there are frogmen swimming in the water. Naruto goes down the stairs, where they attack me, and Naruto defends himself, gaining a new soul. This one seems to be a BACKDASH.

However, Naruto realizes that what he killed wasn't the frogmen, when he immediately gains a second soul called WATERSPOUT from another frogman. Naruto swims until he comes across another doorway.

More zombies in a hallway. Naruto just slices through them and heads to the end of the hallway. Suddenly, a knight in purple armor with a red shield appears. It throws an axe at Naruto, who jumps to the side, throwing the spear at the opening it made. The suit of armor falls apart in a ball of fire. He goes past a blue door and into the next room.

On the other side, is a Colossal skeleton, without its legs, and one arm swinging around the other arm. And it starts breathing fire. Naruto groans, "You gotta be kidding me."

He charges at the monster anyway. The spear is used to stab at the monster's skull as it swings the bone left and right. He's lucky to dodge it so often. When it tries to breath fire, Naruto fires off a blast of water, nullifying the fire. After that, a swing of the spear took off the monster's jaw, making it shatter into every little bone. He runs down the hall into yet another strange array of stairs. On the floor is some paper. Naruto looks at it and realizes, "A map? This could help."

Naruto looks over it, and from what he sees it's unfinished, with only a handful of halls and giant rooms with stairs. From what he sees, it looks like he only explored a couple of rooms. Naruto groans, "None of these rooms have names. How am I supposed to know where I'm going?"

Naruto just groans and walks into one of the rooms. It's strangely small, with only a chair and a statue of a praying woman. He sees a plaque and it reads, "To Elisabetha and Lisa, the only two women I ever loved. Please hear my prayers in a world I can never enter and restore my strength."

As Naruto reads this, a surge of energy flows through him, he's no longer tired or exhausted, like he could run a marathon all of a sudden. Naruto leaves and continues down a flight of stairs. As he continues down the flight of stairs bats fly by. And then a giant eye with a scorpion tail just floating in the air comes at Naruto. He takes the spear and throws it at it's eyeball. The spear goes through and hits a wall, smashing in a secret hallway. Naruto enters and finds a bottle with red liquid inside. Naruto pales, "Is this blood?"

He goes to pick it up, and the bottle looks more orange in the torch light. Naruto reads the label, MIND UP. Naruto pops the cork and takes a swig. Naruto notes, "Not bad, not great. Don't feel any different, though."

Naruto leaves the hidden room, and comes face to face with the scorpion tailed eyeball thing. Naruto runs past it into another room. There is a stairwell into another moat. In the water, he can see Piranha. It didn't take Naruto much motivation to jump above the water. But the next platform is too far for a jump, so he jumps as far as he can and swims the rest of the way. It didn't take long for them to bite onto his legs. The waterway leads to a deadend, so Naruto swims back, knocking off the piranha with his spear. He makes it back to the previous room with no issue.

Naruto travels through the stairway, passing by the bats. At the end of the flight of stairs is a series of walkways with skeletal archers aiming their arrows at him. He runs up the stairs, throwing spears at them before they can shoot him, and some arrows do go flying, but Naruto is quick to dodge. As he climbs higher and higher, dark blue crows try to peck at him. Then suddenly, a glowing wheel with a lion's head crest in the center of the wheel starts rolling towards Naruto. He moves out of the way and grabs the lion's head crest, throwing it up the stairway as a Shuriken. Naruto comes across a ladder and at the top there's nothing except a walkway on the other side. Naruto jumps over and grabs the other ledge, hoisting himself up into another hallway.

Inside the room is a bottle of blue liquid, with a colossal skeleton of a snake bouncing off the walls. As the skeleton is swarming along the ceiling, he grabs the bottle, with the word POTION written on it. As Naruto takes it, the skeleton lunges at him, that's when he sees it. It's not floating around the ceiling, it's tail is nailed to the frame of the exit. And it suddenly breathes fire. With a throw of his spear Naruto slices the snake in half at a joint, with it catching on fire. After it turns to ash, Naruto leaves the room through the exit.

On the other side of the door, Naruto finds a soldier, but his uniform is out of date. His helmet is too old, his suit went out of continuation since around World War 2, oh, and he's a zombie. Naruto takes the spear and lops off his head. Naruto slices through another zombie soldier at the end of the hallway and finds another door. Naruto climbs up a neighboring flight of stairs into another hallway.

In this hallway, is a purple armored knight like the one from before. This time, Naruto is able to fight it without it even get a chance to pull out its axe. Behind it is a skeleton archer, whose head gets lopped off. Naruto runs off into the next hallway.

Naruto finds himself going up another flight of stairs. But it leads to a door. Naruto tries to pry it open, but it's locked shut. He backtracks to a hallway he saw earlier, and inside he finds those "Peeping eyes" and zombie soldiers. He fights through them until he reaches a doorway, and inside it are zombies and skeleton soldiers. He slices and dices through them to the next door. On the other side is a dull brown colored suit of armor, holding a boulder larger than it's entire body in one arm. It throws the boulder, but Naruto dives under it, knocking the armor at the side. It falls out the window beside it, and breaks apart. Naruto ran into the next room, coming across a big drop, he avoided it for a room on the other side.

It's another resting point, and he gladly accepts the rest. After the rest, he goes to jump into the big drop, falling maybe three stories, yet landing safely. Naruto looks at his hands, and notes, "Am I even human anymore?"

He goes to walk through one of two doorways. Inside, he finds a fountain encompassing the entire room. Inside, there are several frogmen. Naruto ignores them as he makes his way to a doorway.

On the other side, Naruto sees someone he didn't expect. He's a little kid, probably ten, with pale skin and platinum blonde hair that is slightly messy. He's wearing a white button up shirt with a green vest, and black dress pants. And once again Naruto sees gold eyes. The boy looks to him, and speaks in an accent Naruto can't place, "Ello."

Naruto waves to him, "Um, hi. I'm Naruto, who're you?"

The boy shrugs, "Adrian. Can ya help me find ma father?"

Naruto nods, "Sure, do you know where he is?"

Adrian explains, "Tha throne room. This is his castle after all."

Naruto's eyes widen, "Wait, you're dad's Dracula?"

Adrian explains, "He is, but he isn't in his right mind. He needs help before he goes back to tha old him. He got worse after his final death in 1999 when the castle was sealed in an eclipse. He's now more a ghost haunting the place than a vampire."

Naruto assures, "Alright, I'll do what I can, here, lemme get you somewhere safe."

Adrian shakes his head, "No worry, I know where ta go."

And just like that, he vanishes. Naruto looks around in confusion, but finds the room only has a pool of water that looks too deep for him to swim through. So heads back and goes through the other doorway he saw when he fell. On the other side is a man in a white business suit with his silver hair in a ponytail, with a pair of glasses on his face. The older man looks up from the book he's reading in shock, "What the...How did you get in here, friend? It's dangerous."

Naruto explains, "I dunno, I was watching the eclipse with my friend. Name's Naruto Uzumaki."

The man introduces himself, "Kabuto Yakushi. I'm with a company that was on a business trip in Konoha."

Naruto tells him, "Alright, well there's a safe place over here," he pulls out his map, pointing to where Hinata and Adrien should be, "It should be safe there."

Kabuto assures him, "Sorry, but I can't leave yet. I have coworkers out here somewhere. I have to find them myself."

Kabuto walks through the doorway behind Naruto, and Naruto goes forward. On the other side is some sort of chapel. Naruto looks at the sculptures of a bearded man holding a body with a sheet over it. Naruto keeps walking, seeing white masses floating in the air on fire. As he walks past them, he sees some broken staircases.

Past them, Naruto sees a giant flaming skull. That's when he goes, "That white stuff was skulls?"

A third eye opens on the forehead, and Naruto jams his spear into it. The skull shatters, and down the stairway, Naruto sees a six armed woman with blades for hands walking towards him. She's dressed in disks to cover her decency, which for some reason makes Naruto think of India. Regardless, Naruto took his spear and blocks four of her blades, while the other two slices him across the stomach. Naruto dives back to avoid them making too terrible a wound. So Naruto decides to make a shot of pressurized water to pierce her throat. As she falls off the stairs, Naruto comes to a room with a prayer statue.

Naruto prays for a little bit and then at the end of the stairway is a tower that is full of bats. Naruto gets to the top where he sees something out of a greek myth story: A manticore. A lion with bat wings and a scorpion tail. It spits out a fireball at him. He jumps out of the way, but the scorpion tail almost stings me. As he rolls behind it, it turns around and shoots a fireball, which scorches Naruto. Naruto rips off his school shirt to stop the fire, and starts summoning spears to throw at it. Eventually, Naruto's seventh spear finally pierces the skull of the Manticore and it dies in a ball of fire.

Naruto walks down a hallway and finds himself face to face with a stone throwing golem. In three strikes with the spear, the golem goes down. Naruto gasps, "Whoa, I'm a lot stronger now."

Naruto continues the hallway until he comes to a door. There, he finds some sort of a library, or study, given that the floor is littered with all sorts of books. Naruto sees the multiarmed indian woman again. Naruto just shoots the water spout, and she falls dead in between the eyes.

He continues walking until he finds a new hallway. There, he finds a drop with a ladder, and as he starts to climb, he sees a teenage girl with red hair and a purple dress riding a broom. She flies by, but not before summoning a purple cat that lunges at Naruto. It scratches at his face and he loses his grip on the ladder, falling on his butt to the bottom. He looks over, and finds a ledge near the bottom, too high for him to jump, and groans, "You gotta be kidding."

He climbs up the ladder and returns to the previous room. He finds an apparition forming, and it becomes the six armed woman. Naruto's eyes widen, "So I have to fight you guys again!?"

Before she can do anything, Naruto lops off her head with his spear, as he's walking, he notices a trap door, and opens it, finding a bunch of pallets jutting out of the walls for him to jump onto. He jumps down into a small hallway. There, he finds a hunched over green monster taller than him with a human mask, and the giant flaming skull with three eyes. The green monster pulls out a knife and throws it at Naruto. Naruto swipes his spear across it, before throwing it through his head and into the flaming skull. Naruto walks down the hall until he comes across a box. He pushes it past an opening to a half ladder, but when he tries to jump off the box to it, the ladder is out of reach. So Naruto pushes it into the opening and watches it fall. Naruto climbs down a ladder, and finds the box landed near a hallway with a door on the other end. Naruto starts pushing it down the hall, seeing an unfinished ladder nearby. The ladder is so badly broken that Naruto cannot jump to it, so he groans, "Alright, if I find a pen or pencil, or whatever writing tool Dracula used, I'm gonna remind myself to go back here," He looks at the map he has, "Though wherever here is has stumped me at this point."

Naruto decides to walk back down the hallway to the door he spotted earlier. There, he finds a library guarded by a giant spider with the body of a woman for a head. Out of her mouth, she starts shooting spider webs at Naruto. Naruto gets his leg stuck to the floor but uses the spear to stab the monster in the mouth. As the spider monster burns away, Naruto sees a floating spectre of various faces lagging behind it. Naruto throws his spear at it, cracking it like a vase. Past the fading ectoplasm, Naruto spots a doorway.

On the other side is a magenta bull made of metal. It stands there, oblivious to Naruto. Naruto walks by it, and it's vacant eyes turn red, starting to charge at Naruto. Naruto runs as fast as he can away from the bull, jumping onto a nearby ladder. Naruto climbs it as the bull passes under his feet. At the top of the ladder is a stone golem, throwing rocks at Naruto. Naruto rushes up the ladder, and pushes it over the edge, landing in front of the charging bull. The bull shatters it into a thousand pieces. Naruto climbs to the ledge, but finds nothing but a wall with weathered bricks and sloppy cement. Naruto struck the wall, and lo and behold, there was a hidden hallway. On the other side is a small room, and inside is a simple whip. Naruto picks it up, and finds that it has a steel end. Naruto guesses, "Hm, this'll come in handy. Better than the spear I was lugging around."

Naruto does a couple of practice swings, and comments, "Versatile, good for close quarters and range. Perfect."

Naruto leaves the room, finding the Stone Golem has been restored. With one swipe of the whip, the Stone Golem bursts into flames. At that, Naruto touches the whip, and finds it's coated in something. He rubs his fingers, "Water?"

As he ponders this, three ectoplasms surround him. Naruto spins his whip around and destroys the three monsters. Naruto jumps across to another walkway. However, at the end there is nothing but a bag, Naruto opens it, and finds a lot of gold coins inside. Naruto begs, "Please let me keep this, oh merciful one. Please let me take this home."

Naruto jumps down the ladder to see the bull motionless again. Thinking quickly, Naruto spots a hole in the floor and jumps into it. It's not a long drop and Naruto immediately spots a walkway, and inside, he finds another praying room. As he heals his whip starts glowing. He looks around and spots a bowl of glowing water, and under it it reads in english two words.

Holy Water

Naruto leaves the room and finds that looking across from where he was there is a skeletal archer. He whips at the skeleton, shattering it's bones. Naruto walks past the broken remains and walks down the hall.

Inside is a woman, with long orange hair, with a yellow long sleeve shirt with red and white lines, blue denim skirt, and thigh high boots. The woman looks at him curiously, "Hmm...Are you Naruto Uzumaki? He told me about you."

Naruto scrunches his eyebrows, "Who told you about me? And who are you?"

The woman curtly bows, "Kyoko Belnades, I work with the church on fighting supernatural monsters, like that Hellsing anime. A mutual friend, Aluc-" she stops to rephrase, "Arikado, the father and daughter pair, told me about you. Asked me to help, worried you might have trouble with your dark powers."

Naruto sarcastically bites back, "Nice of them. Wait...Dark?"

Kyoko bunches her eyebrows together in confusion, "You didn't know? I believe I said something they didn't want you to know. Well, let me explain...You were born in 1999, correct?"

Naruto nods, "Yeah."

Kyoko continues, "That was the year Dracula was finally destroyed, when the church and United Nations worked with a family of vampire hunters to seal him away in an eclipse that year. However, Dracula's castle is the source of his power, and is meant to be eternal, like a pocket of hell seeping into the real world. And well, those born that year have an aptitude to harness that power, even just a little bit…"

Naruto's eyes widen, "...And yet can become the new Dracula!"

Kyoko shrugs, "More or less, yeah."

Naruto freaks out, "A lot of my classmates were watching that eclipse! They could be in here becoming the new vampire king! Or is it shogun since we're Japanese!?"

Kyoko rests a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down. Listen as long as you have the willpower to defy Dracula's influence you will be fine. And don't forget, you are as susceptible as them. If anything, the fact you are more worried about them than you will say a lot about you. But be careful, there has been a cult made from the remnants of Dracula's servants to summon him back. Like this guy Kabuto, has the nicest smiles, but is a monster behind those glasses."

Naruto's eyes widen, "You mean that guy I just told where Hinata was!?"

He starts running back, "I have to save her!"


End file.
